Can and Can't
by mednin
Summary: What if Sasuke killed Naruto before he left to see Orochimaru?  What will happen to Sasuke?  Definitly a lot of SakuSasu and happy in the sense that the events don't actually happen in the manga.


**Hey, guys, after seeing all the good SakuSasu fanfictions out there I decided to write one myself. This story is for TigerPriestess, AboMakea, AshtreeBlasphamy, Torisangel, and FallenTenshi. You guys are awesome! I added some jealous and possessive Sasuke just for you guys!**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Sasuke would already be with Sakura.**

He killed him, he actually killed him. Sasuke Uchiha has killed Naruto Uzumaki on this very day. So, that would mean:

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" he said activating it.

Only one problem

Nothing happened.

But why? He killed Naruto, his best friend. Was all of that for nothing? He knew Naruto was his best friend and according to the scroll he read on the sharingan as well as Itachi he should have it right now, but he doesn't. That means that there must be another. But who?

'_Sakura' _he thought. That would explain it. He had a crush on her ever since the Forest of Death. He tried being mean to her like stomping on the apples he cut for her in the hospital and smirking when calling her annoying before knocking her out and carrying her on the bench. He figured if he did this, then he could trick his feelings away.

Obviously, though, that didn't work.

They say that when people fall in love, they're falling in love with their best friend. He fell in love with Sakura which would make her…his best friend.

"Fuck" he swore, cursing the fact that he killed his best-no, his second closest friend in the world.

He then sensed a presence coming his way, Kakashi and his dog Pakki or something. He decided to make his escape.

**2 hours later **

He thinks he's far enough, away from them. He stops to take a rest, his wounds from his battle affecting him.

Deciding to sit down, a tree supporting him, he did something he hadn't done in years: cry. His second closest friend is dead; in the afterlife probably meeting his family. He's no better than Itachi, he felt a brothership with Naruto, he actually felt something towards him. Unlike Itachi who killed his family with no damn emotions at all.

But he won't let Naruto's death go in vain. He was mislead into killing Naruto and he'll get his revenge and Mangekyou Sharingan not just for himself but for Naruto as well. Once his wounds are better, he's going to go back to Konoha. Not with the intent of staying there, oh no, but for his new goal. Wiping his eyes of the tears, tear stains covering that part of the face they ran, he has a determined look in his eyes knowing what he must do.

"Kill Sakura Haruno".

**2 Weeks Later:**

In the forest now at one a.m. in the morning, Sasuke Uchiha, is on his way back from a mission assigned to him from Orochimaru. It was to kill some guy named Daisuke who knows too much about them. The mission was so easy it was pathetic.

He's surprised about how fast he's improved. Already his stamina is 10 times greater and his speed is 5 times faster plus he doesn't even feel tired yet despite how late it is. For a pedophile, he has to admit, Orochimaru has helped him improve quite a bit compared to if he stayed in Konoha.

Speaking of Konoha, he decided to make a quick pit stop at his "best friend's" house. The guards at the gate wouldn't be a problem, he decided to transform into Neji Hyuga. He saw him in the village while "taking care" of Daisuke and knew for a fact that he was staying at an inn.

When he reached the gates, the guards greeted him and let him pass. '_Idiots_' he thought. Now onto bigger tasks.

With his ninja skills, he learned how to run quick without waking up even a single mouse. He reached her house no problem. Climbing up toward her window he entered her room.

With a kunai in his hand, he walked towards her. Once he got to her bed he could see her face more clearly; she had tear stains. Putting his kunai up in the air he was about to stab her when he heard his name

"Sas…uke…kun" she whispered.

He was shocked and his eyes clearly showed it too, bringing his hands back towards him. Did she still matter to him even after all he did?

"Why…Sasuke…kun…Naruto…I…" then she started squirming.

Using a jutsu he learned from Kabuto (Orochimaru's sex slave), he put her back to rest. Why did she mumble Naruto's name? Did she like him? His blood started to boil. HE was the one she was supposed to love, not him!

"still…love…Sasuke…kun…I'm…sorry…Naruto" she said and it looked like more tears were coming out of her eyes.

Sasuke was shocked but yet proud that she still loved him. Taking the kunai up once again, he brought it lower towards her stomach. He was just about to press hard when he realized that he was trembling.

'_I can't do this'_ he thought. He can't kill his best friend. He brought the kunai back towards himself. He looked at her face, recent tear stains covering her cheeks. Looking at her face, he realized he lowered his, and pecked her lips. So lightly that a bird's feather would get jealous.

"I love you too" he whispered. Grabbing half a piece of paper and a pen, he starts writing.

**5 hours later **

Her alarm clock went off, it's time to train. Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said it would be hard, but it's worth it to get Sasuke-kun back. Setting her alarm clock to rest mode, she got up with a big shock.

Sasuke Uchiha, in the middle of her room, on the floor.

Dead.

Blood all over his stomach she walked over to him and pouring all over the ground where he is. Walking towards him, she noticed there was blood right next to his dead body that said:

_I can't kill my best friend_.

**What did you guys think? Please review. I worked pretty hard on this. I hope you guys keep continuing to write SakuSasu fanfictions, and to those who are planning to start or create a new one or there very first story, go for it! And for those who don't plan on making a story, then please review, it means a lot to the writer. At least, it does to me.**


End file.
